The Bet
by EbbyGothic
Summary: Ike and Firkle invite Kyle and his friends to help them rehearse their lines in a production... What is the pair of first graders real motive and who's got money on the game?


It was almost that time of year again; South Park elementarys' class by class production night.

This year the first graders where explaining the difference between words that learnt over the school year. Ike, although intelligent was struggling due to the simplistic nature of the performance.

The young Canadian begged his brother Kyle to gather his friends to help him learn his lines. Kyle promised to meet his brother with two friends after school that day. Ike felt stupid not understanding such basic education when he understood the complexity which was Canadian politics.

He made his way home accompanied by his best friend Firkle. The Canadian and the Goth sat in Ikes room waiting for his brother to finally arrive.

Kyle burst into the room closely followed by his two closest friends; Kenny and Stan. Kyle held his hands up before him as if to silence his little brother.

"Asshole... You're an hour late." Like snarled at his brother. Kyle dropped his hands and stared down his brother although Ike didn't back down.

"Listen... I know but we waiting cuz Bebe is gonna get her tits out sometime this afternoon and the bitch didn't say a time." Kyle explained.

Ike rolled his eyes and glanced to Firkle who sat atop to Canadians bed; arms cross glaring at the three older boys.

"So it's acceptable to break a promise to your brother in the hopes of seeing some conformist sluts titties... That is just sad." The small Goth mumbled. Ike backed up his friend with a stern nod, his dark eyes firmly affixed to his brother and friends.

"Kyle didn't break his promise... We're here ready to help you." Stan chimed in. Ike's icy gaze turned to the noirette.

"Don't even get me started on you Stan.. I asked you for something once and you're even more unreliable than my brother." Ike growled.

"Unreliable conformist." Firkle uttered supporting his friend.

"We could stand here all afternoon arguing the point but then you haven't rehearsed and we miss Bebe's big, sweet titties. So can we just help you already?" Kenny suggested.

A slight smile played at Ike's face.

"Fine" he announced, taking a seat atop his bed next to his friend.

"So what's the lines?" Kyle asked hoping to speed the process along.

"All we gotta do is explain word groups." Firkle explained. The three old boys nodded.

"Sounds easy... What is your word group?" Stan quizzed.

"I'm why...Firkle is when. You three will have to be who, what and where.", Ike explained. The three nodded talking between themselves.

"OK got it sorted... Now what?" Kyle said.

"Dude... I'm what." Kenny announced.

"Yeah I know... I'm who." Kyle show back.

"Who?" Stan asked.

Kyle pointed to himself. "I'm who."

"OK dude... So what now?" Stan explained.

"We haven't even gotten the script yet Stan... so stop cueing me." Kenny snapped.

"Ike... Where's the script?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not a script." Stan snapped.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kyle shouted frustrated.

"Huh...who's fucking?" Kenny asked thinking Kyle was speaking to him.

"I'm who and I'm not fucking anyone...why is this so fucking hard to understand?" Kyle snarled.

Ike began to laugh and Firkle joined in.

"I'm why." He chuckled.

Kyle rolled his eyes and ripped open his brothers bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Ike asked.

"I'm not leaving.. Who is leaving?" Stan stated.

"Who is leaving?" Kenny asked confused scratching his head.

"I am leaving." Kyle snarled.

"When will you be back?" Ike asked.

"I'm when and I'm still here." Firkle said.

"So who is leaving" Ike said sporting a cheeky smile.

"Yes... Who is leaving and what and where are coming with me." Kyle growled.

"So what advice do you have for me about this?" Ike asked.

Kyle and Stan stormed out of the rroom. Kenny stopped ansd turned toward the two boys. Kenny cleared his throat as he sported a look of amusement.

"As what I have three things to say.

One, if that was a school thing than becoming a stripper would be the life for me to be honest. That shit is complicated.

Two, I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said Kyle can act like he's on his period when pissed off.

And finally three I owe you pair of cheeky little shits fifty bucks next Thursday... I shouldn't of bet you couldn't frustrate Kyle without being assholes."


End file.
